


Wireless

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's darker in Zion than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emei

 

 

It's darker in Zion than she expected. Earthier. She's here because she hacked (or thought she hacked) into IBM, Yahoo, illegal shadow networks--and there are no computers here. She's here because she is brilliant in solitude; there are people sleeping or pissing or smelling in every corner of this place. She feels their awe because she's Morpheus's and their pity because of the socket in her neck, and squirms from both.

She's given a sleeping bag patched together from old clothes and a place to lay it. She closes her eyes and wishes there were such a place as home. 

 


End file.
